Don't Mess With Annabeth
by gacbravepromise
Summary: What happens when Rachel plays a little joke on Annabeth? She gets 'scared to death' so to speak. Full summary inside. A bit OOC. T for a teensy hint of suggestive violence. Touch of Percabeth romance but mostly Humor/Friendship


**Don't Mess Wuth Annabeth **

**A/N: Hey! Okay, so this is just a little fic about what happens when you decide to play a little joke on Annabeth. Here's the thing – I love Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel, so I can't stand to embarrass them all that much. So, the joke on Annabeth really isn't too bad. And Rachel isn't getting embarrassed, but it is scary if you find yourself in that situation. Plus, Annabeth goes a **_**little**_** overboard when she gets back. I feel like they're a little OOC, too.**

**I know I should update my other story – sorry, I'm working on it.**

**But in the meantime, while you wait . . . **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Rachel's POV (Third-person narration)**

"Hey, you've reached Annabeth's phone. I can't answer your call right now but if you leave a message after the beep, I'll get back to you as soon as I get the chance. Thanks."

_Beep_

"Hey, Annabeth; it's Rachel. I just wanted to know if you and Percy wanted to hang out sometime, just the three of us like good 'ole times. You know, those three seconds before we started trying to kill each other. Call me back."

Rachel set her phone down. She glanced at the stack of movies on her desk. As she picked through them, Rachel smiled. Sure, she wasted a lot of money that could have gone to the homeless shelter on this useless junk, but it would be worth it.

**Annabeth's POV (Third-person narration)**

"Hey Rachel. So when were you planning to meet up?" Annabeth twirled her pencil around her finger. She had just gotten a voicemail from Rachel saying that she wanted the three of them (with Percy) to hang out. That sounded good to her. Being the architect of Olympus could be stressful and required some time to pull away. Right now, she was staring down at the blueprint for Poseidon's temple. Mostly, she was basing it on Percy. She knew Percy better than anyone, and Percy couldn't be much different from his own father. **(A/N: Of course he could, and I** **realize that, so please don't take this wrong way. Please? For the sake of my story?)**

"Well, what about this Saturday? I have some movies we can watch, we can get some pizza and snacks and junk food and stuff."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose. Junk food? Like, greasy, fat-dripping, 85-pounds-in-a-bag type of stuff? Sure, she liked them, but she didn't want to put on a bunch of weight just from this. Annabeth sighed. That was an exaggeration. Besides, she had a training course the next day . . .

"I'm in."

**Rachel's POV (Third-person narration)**

Last call. Rachel dialed the number and listened for the rings, then the voice.

"'Sup?" Percy asked from the other end of the line.

Rachel's lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Annabeth and I are gonna watch movies at my house Saturday night. You in?"

"That depends," Percy replied, "Is Annabeth picking the movies?" He loved her and everything, but she did not know the difference between History Channel documentaries and _good_ movies.

Rachel laughed, getting what he meant. "No, I am."

Percy nodded. "Sure, I'll come. WAIT! I just remembered something really important I need to check before I can commit!"

"Hmm? Okay," Rachel nodded lazily, expecting him to go ask permission from his mom.

"Are you providing food?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I got snacks."

"Then, yeah, totally. What time?"

"Eh, 7-ish."

"Cool, see you then."

Rachel smiled slyly, "See you then."

pAgEbReAk

Rachel pulled her hair into a ponytail and straightened her shirt. Percy and Annabeth would be there soon, so she bounded down the stairs, set the movies (out of their description-giving cases) by the DVD player, and tucked her little 'gadget' under the cushion that was against the armrest.

_Ding-dong!_

Rachel opened the door. Percy and Annabeth stood framed in the doorway. Percy was dressed as usual – denim shorts and a green T-shirt that made his vibrant eyes pop. A pair of black Converse covered his feet. His raven hair was a mess and hanging into his eyes. Annabeth, on the other hand, had decided to be a little more, less… Annabeth-y. Well, that wasn't true. She just wasn't wearing a ratty camp T-shirt and ripped, pale jeans like she usually did. Then again, usually, she was at camp, training. It was still Annabeth – just classy Annabeth. _Casually_ classy. Instead of the usual, she wore denim cut-offs, a white tank top, a purple cardigan, and silver sandals. _Fancy_… at least, for Annabeth, anyway. **(A/N: This is part of what I meant when I said OOC – but I can see her dressing nicely outside of camp.)**

"Hey, guys!" Rachel said in an upbeat tone. She gave them each a hug and led them to her living room. Percy and Annabeth plopped down on the big velvet sofa. Rachel took her seat on the cushion right next to the armrest, where her little 'weapon' was stowed.

"Alright," Percy said, smiling, "Let's get this started! Where's the food?"

Annabeth looked back at him. "What?" he protested, "I'm hungry!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You're _always_ hungry!"

"I burn calories fast!"

Rachel laughed. "Pizza's coming. Let's start the movie!"

"Cool, what do you have?"

"Well," Rachel picked at the stack of DVDs. She honestly didn't know what they were about, just that they were long and dragged. Their title sounded exciting, though, which was good enough. She found out how misleading the titles were the hard way.

"Ooh! Let's watch this!" Rachel waved a DVD in their faces so they could read the title, then popped it into the DVD player. Everyone got comfortable and the movie started. Rachel smiled to herself as she watched her friends get cozy, curling up together, almost forgetting Rachel's presence.

_That's right – get comfy. Strike a pose and look adorable._

_Great_, Rachel thought, _now I just wait and try not to zone out._

Only about five minutes into the movie, Percy was out. Rachel knew he would be easy to get to sleep. The movie started out exciting, giving you hope, right until it switched to some guy droning about who-knows-what. Annabeth, however, was still hanging in there.

Rachel stifled a yawn. Annabeth's eyes were glued to the screen. Rachel already knew that Annabeth would like this kind of movie, but was determined to make her watch so much of it, and so late into the night, she was bound to fall asleep. Otherwise, she had other movies, too – ones she wouldn't mind watching but Annabeth would despise.

"Ready to go to bed?"

No answer.

"Annabeth?"

"Hm?" Annabeth tore her gaze away from the screen. "I'm sorry, what?"

Rachel smirked. "You ok? Not tired yet?"

"Oh no! I can't sleep now! This is so interesting!"

Rachel sighed. She'd have to wait a little longer for her prey to fall in the trap. "Yeah," she murmured, "So interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **[A/N: Try to switch up pagebreaks ;) ]**

Three and a half movies later, Annabeth wasn't asleep. But she was dozing off. Rachel had chosen wisely – this happened to be a completely insensitive, unlogical, all-impulse-based action film. It was the kind Annabeth hated but Percy would've loved – if he were awake.

Rachel watched as Annabeth's eyelids grew heavy. Percy was lying directly under her, fast asleep. His arms were wrapped protectively around Annabeth's waist, his face buried in her hair. Annabeth yawned and out of the corner of her eye, Rachel noticed that Annabeth was looking at her. So, Rachel pretended to be completely mesmerized by the movie. Annabeth yawned again and settled down on top of Percy. She rested her head on Percy's chest.

Annabeth sat up slightly and ran her fingers through Percy's hair a moment before kissing his lips and settling back down. She drew her knees up to her chest and snuggled up with Percy. Even in his sleep, Percy cuddled with her. Annabeth sighed in contentment before drifting off to sleep. Rachel waited a little longer, just to make sure they were both fully asleep, then pulled the camera out.

pAgEbReAk

They were so cute. Rachel looked over the pictures she took last night. After another hour or so of photography, Rachel went upstairs to her room. She contacted Chiron to tell him that Annabeth was sleeping over at her house that night, then called Mrs. Jackson and informed her the same about Percy. She then went to bed and let her friends sleep on the couch. At some point during the night, she woke up and took a trip downstairs. She was wondering if they were awake, so she could offer them a more comfortable place to sleep (a bed, maybe?) and she found them… a little more awake then she thought she'd find them.

"Guys?" The couple pulled away from each other's lips with a wet smack. Their faces flushed as Rachel's mouth curved upward.

"Hey Rachel," Percy murmured, "Uh, how long have you been standing there?"

Rachel smirked. "Would you like a private bedroom with soundproof walls?"

Their faces burned even brighter and Rachel laughed.

"You guys can share the guest room, if you want." They both nodded sleepily and walked up the stairs together.

"And I'll know what you've been up to – your lips better not be bright red tomorrow morning!"

But of course they were.

Now that they had both gone home, Rachel was deciding which picture she wanted to use. She then came across it. The one. Annabeth's curly hair was slightly covering her peaceful face. She was curled up with Percy, who was carefully cradling her. Annabeth had pulled off her cardigan and slipped her sandals off. She had rolled off him and was now tucked ino his side. Her leg was thrown over Percy's and her hands were against his chest. Just like last night when Rachel caught them, their lips were glistening in the faint moonlight filtering through the window. Huh. When did they get the chance to do that? She took the picture before their little session. Maybe it was when she got up to get drinks – he must've woken up just long enough.

Rachel made the picture bigger than made hundreds of copies. She stacked the huge pile by her bags, which she would take with her to camp later.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next night, when the three were back at camp (and lots of other campers for that matter) Rachel was up late. By tomorrow morning, the happy couple would have a little surprise…

**The next morning… **

"PERCY!"

"Ahhh!" Percy sat upstraight in bed. Annabeth was standing in the doorway, face red with anger, eyes storming.

"Good morning to you, too," he murmured, still half asleep.

"Have you seen your door?"

"Ummm… I just woke up… and I don't usually check my door for anything new…"

Annabeth ripped something off Percy's door and handed it to him. More like shoved it in his face.

Percy sighed and took the paper. On it was a picture. Of him. And Annabeth. Cuddled up together on Rachel's couch, lips bright red from their little make out session (which would be obvious to the whole camp).

But he couldn't help but smile. It was kind of cute. Everyone knew he wasn't some macho guy who couldn't bear PDA. And everyone knew they were dating, so did it really matter?

Apparantly, it mattered to Annabeth.

"I can't believe Rachel would do that! She completely set us up! She planned this the whole time! Ugh!" Annabeth sat down next to Percy and buried her red face in her hands. "This is so humiliating!"

Percy chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist. "I kind of like the picture," he whispered in her ear. Annabeth sighed.

"That completely ruins my reputation – people are gonna get the wrong idea about me! They're gonna think I'm shallow! New campers are going to get the wrong first impression and they're the ones that matter the most! Now I seem like some lovey-dovey Aphrodite who can't control herself! I mean it's cute, and I'm not embarrassed because of you – it's just not exactly the kind of picture I want taped to every door, wall, and tree in camp."

"_What?" _

Annabeth smirked. "Oh, yeah, _now_ it got to you."

Percy shrugged. "Whatever. Who cares?" He pulled Annabeth down so she was lying down on top of him. Maybe he could coax her into a little reenactment of that night the picture was taken…

"I'm going to get back at her."

Percy sighed. "Aw, c'mon, Annabeth, don't be like that. Don't complicate things. Let her have her fun. It's not important. Just let it go."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "No, if Rachel wants a game, I'll give her one. If she doesn't know that _no one_ messes with Annabeth Chase like this without getting something in return, it's about time someone gave her that lesson."

With that, Annabeth left, eyes flashing as her mind raced a million miles an hour, formulating a plan.

Oh boy – Rachel was in for it now.

pAgEbReAk

"So, what? You gonna publically humiliate her back?" Malcolm asked Annabeth. He had been the first to see the picture, being an early bird and stepping outside that morning for a walk. He had seen the picture and immediately woken up Annabeth.

"No – Rachel isn't easily embarrassed, if you haven't noticed. I just need something that'll completely freak her out – scare her so bad, she won't try to mess with me again. I need her to think… that I'm really angry with her…" Annabeth trailed off, an idea brewing in her head.

"Uh-oh," Malcolm said, grinning, "Someone's got a plan."

**Rachel's POV **

Rachel was in her cave at camp, working on a project. She figured that if she was gonna publically humiliate her friends with a picture, she should try to make it up to them. So, for the past hour, she had been drawing the photo with different techniques – ballpoint pen, ink, charcoal, Sharpie felt-tip marker, colored pencils, oil pastels, acrylic paint, water color, and of course, the classic, plain, pencil. She was going to do them all in the same size version, cut them apart into jigsaw puzzle shapes, then glue together different pieces with different techniques onto a poster board like a collage. Brilliant. She was starting her oil painting when someone burst in.

"_Rachel. Elizabeth. Dare."_

Rachel turned to find a red-faced Annabeth. Fortunately, Rachel's easles with all the parts to her surprise faced away from the door. She quickly threw a tarp over each one and walked to Annaebth, smiling.

"I'm guessing this means you saw the pic, huh?"

"How could I miss it?" Her tone was flat, smooth and icy. Never a good sign with Annabeth.

"You gotta admit, though, it was cute."

"No, it wasn't."

Rachel smiled. "Alright, knock it off, Annabeth. If it'll make you feel better, I'll go take them down. I'm sure-"

"No!" Annabeth stepped dangerously close. Now she looked _really_ ticked off. "I don't need you to do any more, Rachel! You've done enough! You completely humiliated me in front of the whole camp! I can't believe you would do this! I thought we resolved this! I know you still want Percy, but he's mine! All mine! So stop being such a brat about it! Get over it!"

Whoa. _What?_ That had totally _not_ been Rachel's intention – where did Annabeth get _that_ idea from?

"Annabeth, I'm not jealous! I'm not getting back at you for dating him! I'm not bothered by it at all – I'm happy for you guys! Honestly!"

"Your last name says it all," Annabeth grabbed Rachel by the collar of her shirt, "You got a lot of nerve, _Dare_. But just know this – I _will_ get you. You will regret this for the rest of your life. _No one_ messes with me without paying." Annabeth spoke through gritted teeth. Her eyes flashed.

Annabeth shoved Rachel back and left. Rachel blinked, on the floor. She didn't think it would bother Annabeth that much. Now she had a problem.

What Rachel didn't notice was Annabeth's self-satisfied smile as she left.

pAgEbReAk

Rachel stayed inside her cave as much as possible. She finished her collage – maybe Annabeth would forgive her after seeing it. Rachel tried to stay safe and out of Annabeth's way – Annabeth was far more physically trained than Rachel. And who knows what she was planning.

Rachel was taking a walk down to the cabins. It wasn't the middle of the night, but most campers were in their cabin. She was about to tape her collage to Percy's cabin door when she heard, "Dare! What do you think you're doing?"

_Shoot._

Rachel took off for her cave, recognizing that voice. Annabeth raced after her. Rachel had just set her collage on an easle when Annabeth stormed in.

"What the Hades is your problem?" Annabeth grabbed Rachel. "Didn't you understand me? You've done enough!" Annabeth shoved her back.

And then Annabeth did the unthinkable – what every enemy feared the most and what Rachel never thought Annabeth would direct to her.

Annabeth unsheathed her dagger. She held it to Rachel's throat.

Rachel's mind went blank. Absolutely blank.

"That's it. You're done," Annabeth hissed.

Rachel tried to respond, but was too afraid to speak.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Don't make a sound, don't move a muscle, and I'll go easy."

Rachel was hyperventilating. Annabeth yanked her away from the wall and shoved her flat on her back, on the ground. Annabeth pinned Rachel down by putting her knees on Rachel's stomach.

"Any last words?"

Rachel opened her mouth and Annabeth shifted the dagger so it was pointing at Rachel's heart.

Rachel tried to scream, but it was caught in her throat.

"I told you to stay quiet and not move! Fine – you want the hard way, you'll get the hard way."

Annabeth lifted the dagger. Rachel closed her eyes, waiting for the moment when it would plunge in to her chest.

Rachel waited. And waited. And waited some more. But it never came – the only thing that came was a series of giggles.

Rachel opened her eyes tentatively. Annabeth was giggling to herself. Racehl looked down.

The blade was through her, alright – it had gone clean through her and impaled itself in the floor.

Then it hit Rachel.

Annabeth unstuck the dagger from the floor but still left it where it was. It fell on its side, still in Rachel's body, but clean through her, as if she was a ghost.

Annabeth smiled and got off of Rachel. "I thought you were smarter than that," she said "It's Celestial bronze – it _can't_ kill you!"

Rachel huffed. "Well, it sure as Zeus can scare the Hades out of you! I honestly thought you were gonna murder me!"

Annabeth laughed. "Don't be silly, Rachel – I'm not an unreasonable person. Sure, I'll get back at you for a joke like that, but I wouldn't go _that_ far. I did accomplish what I hoped, though – to scare you out of your mind."

Rachel let out a breath. "No kidding."

Annabeth stood and helped Rachel up. "So, what were you taping to Percy's door just now?"

Rachel handed Annabeth the poster board. Annabeth gasped.

"Aww," she breathed, looking over the picture, "Thank you!"

She gave Rachel a hug. Rachel was glad that Annabeth wasn't mad, but she certainly wasn't about to play a joke on Annabeth again. Now she knew why even the Stolls shied away from pranking Annabeth; her punishment was harsh.

Ohh, was that why the Stolls were so convinced they'd never be able to have kids?

**A/N: Again, sorry for not updating Untangling Knts. I'm stuck but I'm trying, so maybe some reviews would inspire me. I know this was long, but I really didn't wanna split into chapters. **

**Also, for once I finish Untangling Knots, I have another story idea. At the bottom of my profile, I described my idea. Use the poll or a review to tell me if I should do it or not. **


End file.
